


Tats Trump ‘Tude

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, First grader POV, M/M, Non-Tattooed Castiel, Omegaverse, POV of OC, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Tattooed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: Grownups do a lot of weird things, but sometimes they’re mean weird things. Hazel has been looking forward to the class’s end-of-school party for weeks, and is disappointed when a classmate’s mother takes issue with Dad’s appearance. Fluffy, domestic one-shot from the POV of a first grader. Omegaverse.





	Tats Trump ‘Tude

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to finish something, I needed something good. This is both for me. It's been a rough seven days, my pretties.  
This was meant to be a cute, fluffy domestic one-shot, with a bit of EntitledParents (I've been listening to a lot of reddits lately, sue me). Fair warning, I don't have any tattoos myself, (personal reasons), but I've always found them intriguing as an art form.  
Enjoy!

Hazel had been looking forward to this forever. It felt like it, anyway. The last two weeks had been very long, they were the last ones before they didn't have to come back to school for a whole summer. It wasn't that she didn't like Ms. Johnson, she was nice and all, but school was boring. Learning stuff was fun, and reading was fun, but school wasn't. The best part was recess and Ms. Johnson said it would go away next year, when they went into the second grade.

One of the good things about Ms. Johnson was that she let them have fun. More specifically, she let them have parties. There had been a costume party at Halloween, a party with coca right before Christmas break, one with Valentine exchanges in February, and Kings Cake in March. There had been a few others, but those had been her favorites. Now they were having an end of year party, and all the parents were invited. This made things even more exiting, because before it was just the parents that had brought things like food or decorations that came. Papa had come before, almost every time, because Dad always made good treats, but he had to work so Papa brought them in. Ms. Johnson liked Papa, and everyone knew that when Papa came then there was going to be really good food. Hazel was very proud. And if they liked Papa, they had to like Dad, right?

Not all the parents were coming, but _both_ of hers were. They promised. But now she was starting to get worried. Per usual Papa had shown up a little early to help Ms. Johnson set up. He and Kevin's mom were always the ones to do things, so that was expected. But more parents were coming through the door, and almost everyone was here by now. She'd said her Dad was going to come today, and they were expecting him. Very few Alphas had come to class parties and Dad was supposed to be one of them.

Hazel checked the clock, but the second hand had only gone halfway around since the last time she'd looked. She chewed her lip, looking over at where Papa was suffering the barrage of chatter from Anna's mom. Catching his eye wasn't going to happen, if past experience was anything to go by.

To make things worse, this was when Bela came over. Hazel didn't like Bela. She was mean, and Dad said you weren't supposed to start fights. It was okay to finish them, in fact he'd promised ice cream if she did, but never was she to start them. Unfortunately Bela threw words, not fists, so she hadn't gotten to punch her yet.

"So, where is he?" Bela asked, folding her arms. “Everyone else’s parents are here. Where's your Dad?"

Hazel glared at her. "He's coming."

"I don't see him."

"He'll be here."

Bela didn't look like she believed her, but went back over to where her friends were. When Hazel had told Dad about them, he'd called them groupies. Papa hadn't approved, but once the definition was provided she thought it was accurate.

Despite what she'd told Bela, she really was worried. Where was he? He wouldn't forget, Dad didn't forget these things. So why...

That's when the classroom door opened. It had opened lots of times already, but this time when she looked it wasn't somebody else. Her face lit up, and Hazel hurried between the legs of assorted parents to get to the door, brushing past Papa's trench coat in the process. It didn't occur to her until she actually reached Dad, the door clanking closed behind him, that people were turning to look. Ha! He came! She'd said he would, and they all saw it.

"Dad!" She skidded to a stop, bumping into his leg in the process, bouncing excitedly.

"Hey." He grinned, reaching down to pat her back. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." She was just happy he was here.

When Hazel turned, beaming in pride, she was pleased to see Dad had the attention of all the parents and most of her classmates. At first she'd thought they were staring because he was an Alpha, but she'd seen lots of Alpha parents by now and still none of them looked like him. That much was something she was proud of. Maybe that was it.

For one thing, Dad didn't have to wear a suit or a uniform to work. He owned his own shop that fixed cars, trucks, motorcycles, anything with a motor, which she thought was awesome. Especially since he got to wear comfortable clothes, like today. Scuffed boots, jeans ripped and streaked with oil, and a black t-shirt. He had a leather jacket too, but it was hot today, so it was probably in Baby. This meant they could see his pictures. Dad had said only grownups could get them, and that they hurt a lot and you had to be careful, but considering how many he had they couldn't be that bad, right? Pictures that didn't wash off, all over his arms. They were on his shoulders, back, and chest too, but you couldn't see them with his shirt on. He also had metal in his face. They said you had to wait until you were an adult for those too, but Dad had a small hoop in his nose, lip, and two more in his eyebrow. Nothing in his ears though, like a lot of adults.

Hazel grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the wall by the windows. Papa had already seen them, but Dad hadn't. Everyone else had been showing their parents their artwork on the wall all day and now it was her turn. The picture wall, her desk, the star chart where she'd been consistently at the top. Based on behavior and grades the more star stickers you got, and every week the one with the most stickers got to be star student. Star students got to be line leader, door holder, and run attendance sheets to the office every Friday. That last one was most coveted, because the secretary you gave the sheets to had a jar of gummies on her desk. Hazel had been star student for ten whole weeks.

She gave Dad the grand tour, made sure Bela saw him, and got in line for food. It wasn't until then, when she was stuffing her face with cheese cubes and tiny sandwiches, that she noticed. People were still staring, but it wasn't the good kind of staring this time.

Hazel paused her chewing, cheeks full, looking up at Dad. He was standing behind her, one arm draped over Papa’s shoulders and stealing pretzels from his plate. When he’d tried to take one of the little PB&J’s he’d had his hand slapped away, so he’d settled for pretzels and little turkey sandwiches instead. Papa really liked his PB&J’s.

They weren’t doing anything weird or unusual. They weren’t even doing anything different than the few other sets of parents. So what was wrong?

She finished chewing and swallowed, then reached up to tug on Papa’s trench coat. Both of them looked down at her, pausing their conversation. “Why are they staring?” she asked, trying to whisper quietly.

Papa’s mouth tightened. Dad shrugged, apparently unbothered. “Don’t worry about ‘em.”

Ms. Talbot chose that moment to walk over, which made Hazel uneasy. Especially when she saw Bela wearing a smug look. Nothing good happened when she had that expression on her face.

“Mr. Winchester, I presume?” she asked, nose in the air. So that was where Bela got it. Dad liked to joke that people looks like their pets, but said it sometimes carried over to their kids too. Kinda like she had Papa’s black hair and blue eyes, or Dad’s freckles.

Hazel clutched her Zoo Pals plate in her left hand, unwilling to abandon her food, but she sidled closer to Dad, clutching his jeans in her right hand. She felt her Alpha parent’s hand settle on her back as he drawled, “Yeah. You the one who wanted my mini pies recipe?”

“No,” she scoffed, nose wrinkling. “Why are you here?”

Hazel frowned, trying to think over what all Dad had done since he’d gotten here. He hadn’t been rude, he hadn’t raised his voice, he hadn’t even used any bad words. That last one was what Papa had insisted on last night when he’d been able to confirm he could come today. Hazel didn’t even mind it would mean the swear jar wouldn’t get anything for a day or two. That jar paid for their Saturday ice cream and pie date. Every Saturday afternoon, even if he had to come home from work, Dad would take her to Uncle Gabby’s Tricks and Treat’s shop. She would get ice cream, two scoops of cookies ‘n cream with chocolate sprinkles, and Dad would get a slice of pie. He couldn’t choose a favorite flavor, so it rotated based on what they had. They would sit in the corner window table if it was raining, on an outside table under an umbrella if it wasn’t. He worked a schedule that wasn’t always predictable, but he always made sure they had their Saturday. It was time she had Dad all to herself.

“I’m here for my pup, same as you,” Dad was saying. “Why, is there a problem?”

“You could have at least covered yourself up,” she hissed. “How can you have all that when you have a pup?”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s hardly appropriate.”

“Now’s not the time,” Papa said stiffly. “Even if it was, it’s hardly any of your business.”

Hazel looked at Bela, who’d come up to stand by her mother. “Why is your Mom being rude?”

Ms. Talbot scoffed. _“I’m_ being rude? Mind your manners while the adults are talking.”

“Don’t talk to my daughter that way,” Dad warned, tone hard. The hand still on Hazel’s back pulled her around so she was behind them. “She’s right, you know. Just walk away.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“This is about them, not us. Please let it go.” Papa was polite, but firm, his tone as hard as his mate’s.

“It’s inappropriate. You’re at a school for gods’ sakes. It’s disturbing for the children.”

“The only disturbance is the one you’re causing,” Dad bit out. He was getting mad. She could smell it. Hazel knew people got scared when an Alpha got mad, but this was Dad. He was safe. Even when he did get mad, he’d never hurt her or Papa. That said, Ms. Talbot didn’t look afraid, which didn’t seem right. She was a Beta, though, so maybe she couldn’t smell the change? She would be able to see it at least, Hazel was sure.

“Someone has to. No one else is going to ask you to leave, so I am. You’re not welcome here.”

“You mind if we finish this outside?” Dad asked, taking his arm off Papa’s shoulders and stepping forward. “You’re disturbing the pups.”

“The only one who will be leaving is you.”

“Actually, Ms. Talbot, I’d appreciate it if you would step outside,” Ms. Johnson interjected, stepping forward to join them at last. “I’d like to have a word.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Mr. Winchester has not been disruptive. Neither of them.”

“How could he not? With all those tattoos and piercings? It’s a travesty.”

Hazel wasn’t sure what a ‘travesty’ was, but she recognized that tone. The disgust in it, the way her lip curled as she spat out the words ‘tattoos’ and ‘piercings’. Like they tasted bad. She knew those were the words for Dad’s pictures and metal pieces, but she’d never heard them said that way.

“How come you don’t like them?” Normally she’d stay out of such things, but she didn’t understand, and she didn’t like not understanding things. Dad said she got that from Papa. Besides, she wasn’t in danger, not behind Dad. He was more dangerous than Ms. Talbot.

Even so, the look that woman gave her made Hazel wilt

“Does it not bother you?” the woman challenged, turning her attention to Papa.

Her Omega parent regarded Ms. Talbot with a steady, slow-blinking gaze, his head tilting. “Why should it? Why are you getting so upset? This is the first time I’ve seen you for one of their events. In fact, unless I’m mistaken you didn’t even come to the parent-teacher conference.”

“It’s not my parenting that’s questionable.”

“And why should mine be?” Dad challenged.

“Ms. Talbot, either leave or I’ll call the resource officer.”

Honestly, Hazel was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Bela’s mom thought Dad wasn’t a good parent. He was an awesome parent. In fact, she’d felt bad for Bela because she’d never seen either of her parents. Her father supposedly worked a lot, and was out of town a lot. Her mother had never come to any of the party’s before. Papa was right, she hadn’t come to the parent teacher conference either, neither of them. Dad had come to both, along with Papa. When she’d been having trouble with math, Papa had helped her. When science was giving her trouble, Dad helped her. From what she’d overheard, Ms. Talbot even ignored the notes being sent home too. Neither Papa nor Dad ignored notes, even when she had sometimes wished they would. It was part of why her grades were always better, she tried her best and her parents helped her when she needed it.

“Excuse me?”

“Remove yourself from my classroom, or you will be removed,” Ms. Johnson stated calmly.

From the look on Ms. Talbot’s face, she wasn’t anymore used to being denied than Bela was. For a moment she stood there, an odd shocked and angry look on her face. Her mouth even hung open a little, like a fish. Then it snapped closed, her face going hard.

“Get your things. We’re leaving.”

“But- “

“Now,” Ms. Talbot snapped.

Hazel watched Bela scuttle over to her desk, getting her stuff and cramming them into her backpack. Tomorrow was the last day, when they’d take all there things home, but nothing really happed otherwise. It was supposed to be a fun day, and not everyone came. Hazel felt a little sorry Bela would miss tomorrow, Ms. Johnson was going to bring cupcakes, and they were going to play games all morning, then watch a movie in the afternoon. Why was Ms. Talbot making her miss it? She’d been the one who’d been bad, not Bela, which was a change.

As mother and daughter left, Hazel looked up at her parents and asked, “Why did she do that?”

“Sometimes people do stupid things,” Dad told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “Don’t worry about it.”

It occurred to her that the classroom was oddly quiet still. She looked around, and found people either staring after the Talbot’s or avoiding eye contact. It was making her uncomfortable.

She was starting to shuffle uneasily when Alex’s Mom came over. Her Alpha parent was the town sheriff, she couldn’t come because she was on duty, but Ms. Donna was a forest ranger and had come almost as often as Papa.

The perky Omega practically bounced over to them, breaking the silence with a cheerful, “Hiya! Did you say those mini pies were yours?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Could I have that recipe? They were delicious, and they’d be a good way to manage portion control.”

She could feel the tension in Dad ease. Food always did that, plus it was hard not to smile back at Ms. Donna. “Sure. I’ll send in a copy with Hazel tomorrow, she can pass it on. Just don’t rely on the portion control too much.”

“As long as you’re not pregnant when you make them, you should be fine,” Papa assured her. “Then all bets are off.”

Ms. Donna laughed. “I’ll remember that. And thank you!”

The tension left the room too, after that. Conversations started up again, people returned to eating. Hazel munched on a mini-sandwich shaped like a dinosaur, watching as people came around one by one to talk with them. The other Alpha parents talked to Dad, some talked to Papa, but whatever had made them odd before had seemingly gone away. She was glad.

Best of all was when some of the boys came over and asked if they could look at Dad’s arms. Their parents seemed flustered, apologizing, but Dad didn’t mind. He crouched down, pushing up his sleeves so they could see them. Hazel watched with pride as her Dad elevated to official awesome status, her classmates oohing and awing over the inked pictures in his skin. They just wanted to look at them, ask what they were. Dad seemed to get annoyed when strangers did this in public, randomly asking things like what their meanings were or why he’d gotten them. But now he seemed more amused, answering their questions, letting them poke when they asked, answering the more basic questions. Yes, they hurt. No, you had to chose carefully. No, he didn’t do them on a dare. Yes, he only put special pictures on his skin.

Hazel had never enjoyed serious popularity. She’d never seen much reason to want to, other than she was supposed to. If they remembered this at the start of next year, maybe she’d be higher up the ladder. It was an interesting idea.

Best of all, when everyone left after the party ended, Dad took her straight to Tricks and Treats. Papa even met them there, which he almost never did. He did get along with Uncle Gabby, and he liked the milkshakes, but he said he liked for them to have father-daughter time. So he generally let them go and only requested they bring him a milkshake home.

This time, though, Hazel found herself sitting across from both of them at one of their outside tables after Uncle Gabby made them their treats. She spooned a sprinkle-dusted bite of ice cream into her mouth as Dad took a bite of his pie, but Papa just stirred the wide straw through his thick shake, eyes staring down into it. Something Hazel didn’t really notice until Dad had finished his pie, but Papa hadn’t started on his milkshake.

“Are you okay?” Hazel asked, frowning.

“I’m fine,” Papa promised, smiling a little. “Actually, we wanted to ask you that.”

She frowned. “If I’m okay? Why?”

Dad sighed, setting down his fork. “There’s a lot of people out there who…they have their heads up their butts.”

Hazel thought about that for a minute, brow furrowed. “Is that possible? I don’t think Ms. Talbot is that flexible.”

Papa, who’d finally taken a tiny sip of his milkshake, snorted it out of his nose. Dad barked out a laugh, but he started cackling as Papa hurridly grabbed for the napkins. Hazel watched this, confused.

“Did I say something bad?” she asked carefully.

“No,” Dad laughed, helping Papa clean himself up. “You’re fine. Just give him a minute.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Papa waved him away, clearing his throat. “I’m fine,” he said, coughing into his fist. “We wanted to see if you were okay, after what happened today.”

“I’m fine.” She spooned more ice cream into her mouth, feet kicking below her. “’M sorry they were mean to you. I don’t know why they were that bad.”

“That’s what we wanted to discuss,” Papa admitted. “Sometimes people can be like that. Sometimes they can be worse. But if they are it’s not your fault. It’s their fault for deciding they want to be petty, or never be happy.”

“Yeah, and some people have problems with people like me. I don’t mind it when people are like your classmates. It’s…innocent. They don’t do it to be mean, they’re just curious. But if they’re doing stuff like that to be mean, or because they think they’re better, that’s not nice.”

“You’ve never behaved that way, but as best we can tell this is the first time you’ve been exposed to it. You know it’s wrong. But it’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything.”

Hazel took another bite as she turned that over. “You told me the time when Katie Turner stole my toys was because she was jealous. That was her fault. Grownups do the same thing?”

“Unfortunately,” Papa admitted. “We’re supposed to know better, but as you can see this isn’t always the case.”

“It doesn’t get better when you grow up?”

“No, you just get better at dealing with them. Especially if you deal with customer service,” Dad said. He slid a hand over to try reaching for Papa’s glass, but he just slid it out of reach without looking away from her.

“I don’t wanna go into customer service.”

“Smart move. Come on, Cas, share would ya?”

Papa huffed, but let Dad suck on his milkshake. “You’re the one who eats too fast. Pie doesn’t try to escape your plate, you know.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

Hazel giggled at the idea of pie trying to crawl away. It was a funny image. Sometimes her parents said funny things when they bickered.

“Are we gonna tell her?”

She paused, spoon still in her mouth, looking from one parent to the other. “Tell me what?”

Dad shot Papa a look. “We were gonna bring you here anyway. Figured it was as good a time as any to tell you. We’ve got some big news.”

“Good big or bad big?”

“Good big,” Papa said carefully. “Remember how you said I was starting to smell different?”

“Yeah, you said you would explain if it stayed,” she grumbled, frowning. “You still smell different. Like cranberries. How come?”

“You’re gonna be a big sister.”

Hazel blinked. She looked from one to the other, then down at Papa’s stomach. She couldn’t see it through the table, but last she’d seen it was still flat. “I thought people got fat before they had a pup. You’re not fat.”

Dad grinned at that while Papa grimaced. “Not yet. It’s still early, but that’s why I smell like cranberries. When someone’s pregnant, their scent changes. I’m a little…_fat_ already, it’s just not much yet.”

“It’s called a baby bump. Not being fat,” Dad told her. “It’s adorable.”

“Hardly,” Papa grumbled into his milkshake. Worried blue eyes peered at her, and he asked slowly, “Are you okay with this?”

“Will I have to share my toys?”

“Probably, but they’ll be younger than you, so they’ll need different ones.”

“Can I keep my room?”

“Yes.”

“Can I be in charge?”

“Maybe.”

“Can I be the boss of them?”

“Only if we say so.”

After a moment of thinking this over, Hazel announced, “I would like a brother, so I don’t have to share as many of my toys.”

Her parents exchanged a look. It was Dad who said, “Uh, I don’t think that’s how it works, kiddo.”

“I want a brother. If it’s a girl, you’ll just have to try again.”

Papa looked like he was about to choke on his milkshake, but Dad was grinning ear to ear. “You know what, Cas? I think I agree with her. We’ll just have to try again. After all, we did want one of each.”

Papa groaned, dropping his face into his hands. “I’m not sure I can handle a third.”

“People have pups all the time, it doesn’t look that hard.”

“It’s harder than you think,” Dad said wearily.

“How would I know? I’m seven, you won’t tell me anything.”

“We’ll tell you when you get a little older,” Dad promised. “It’s yucky and messy and I don’t think you’d appreciate it yet.”

“Fine,” she grumbled. “When will I know if I’ll be getting a brother?”

“You’ll have to wait another few weeks. Then I’ll go to the doctor and they’ll take pictures.”

“Can I go with you?”

“Do you really want to stay in a hospital for hours and hours?” Dad asked.

Her face scrunched up at the idea. “No.”

“Then we’ll go, you can stay with Uncle Gabby, and we’ll show you the pictures after. How’s that?”

“Okay.”

She decided that, despite Ms. Talbot trying to ruin it, today was a good day. They were even letting her ruin her supper, though Papa would probably try to get her to eat something at dinner time that was healthy anyway. Very worth putting up with Ms. Talbot. Plus, she was finally going to be a big sister! She’d been waiting for years to have someone smaller to boss around and be in charge of. She just really hoped it was a brother, if they had to try again she might have to share her room.


End file.
